Edelweiss, Bless My Homeland Forever
by Celestial Rainstorm
Summary: The twins are unable to fall asleep. Perhaps a lullaby is just what they need from the most unexpected of people...


**Here is the return of a popular one-short that captured my heart and hearts of those who live in the 9 forum. As most of you know, I am lacking on good fanfiction of our favorite crotchety old man. So, here is some older fluff I hope you will all enjoy. **

**The song belongs to whomever wrote the Sound of Music. I am just far too lazy to find out who it is :p I, uh, mean, It belongs to Rodgers and Hammerstein! Yeah, that's it...**

**~Cel**

The rain pattered serenely outside the home of the stitchpunks. 9 bent down and blew out a candle that shed light where darkness of the night lay. He stood straight and stretched, yawning. He, and 5 and 7 were out in the Emptiness practically the whole day scouting and overall having a good time with one another, but now, 9 was exhausted. Yawning again, he walked through the house, picturing his bed upon his sill, warm and dry.

Suddenly, 9 heard something he had never heard before. He paused walking, and listened intently to the new noise. It was soft, but deep, and soothing. He blinked, listening as the sound wove its way through darkness and found him. He found words in the sounds, words he had not heard of before. Furrowing his brow, he walked slowly through the house, following the strange, new sound curiously, knowing his bed could wait a moment.

The sound led him to the twins' room. He stood right outside the curtain that served as the door, which was pulled back a bit. 9 leaned towards it, listening. The sound was very distinct now, but still soft and soothing, and 9 could hardly believe his hearing sensors. Without making a single sound, he pulled back the curtain to peer into the room…

"_Edelweiss, Edelweiss, every morning you greet me. Small and white, clean and bright, you look happy to meet me_…" Were the words of 1's song. He was sitting beside the twins' bed on a thimble chair, gently singing a lullaby to them. His eyes were soft, instead filled with his usual hardness and strictness. The old man was gently stroking 3 and 4's shoulders in a rhythmic pattern. The two small boys were sound asleep, their bodies facing 1, as if he had walked in, and sung both to sleep.

"_Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow, bloom and grow forever_." He sang the lullaby softly to the twins, who slept deeply and soundly, the melody calming and soothing. 9 couldn't help but grin widely, and lean back against the wall, arms crossed, watching 1 sing to the twins. In his memory, 9 couldn't recall 1 ever really interacting with 3 and 4, other than the occasional "hello, lads," greeting, or maybe a pat on the head or shoulder. Never had 1 acted…grandfatherly towards them, as he was now.

"_Edelweiss, Edelweiss, bless my homeland forever. Edelweiss, Edelweiss, bless my homeland forever_." 1 finished his lullaby, and 9 could see a tiny smile stretching the old man's lips, causing small crinkles of fabric to appear under his eyes. He reached over the twins and pulled their blanket over them, tucking in the ends, without waking the twins once.

"Sleep peacefully, my lads." He said softly, before getting slowly to his feet. As he turned around, he froze as he laid sight upon 9. His eyes grew wide in surprise, as 9 merely raised his eyebrows in question. 1 furiously gestured for 9 to move aside, which he did. 1 sealed the curtain behind him before rounding on the young man who had witnessed the entire thing.

"9! W-What are you doing up at this late hour?" He demanded in a fierce whisper. 9 only smiled at him, not flinching at 1's harsh words or gaze even once.

"Watching an old man be very kind." 9 replied simply, and softly. 1 blinked, and cleared his throat, unable to look 9 in the eyes.

"Well…they…t-they couldn't sleep…and, well…I-I…" He stuttered angrily, uncertain, when 9 laid a hand on his shoulder gently. 1 looked up at him quickly at this touch, slightly shocked. 9 was looking into his eyes gently, his own soft.

"1, I know you love them." He said, his voice almost a whisper. 1 stared at him, hard for a moment, before he gave 9 a small smile. The younger male patted his shoulder gently, and he turned away from 1, leaving him to head to his large, throne-like room.

"Not a word to anyone, I hope?" 1 asked suddenly, and 9 turned to glance at him over his shoulder. 1 was looking a tad bit desperate, and he continued. "Not even to 5, or 7. Understand?"

9 smiled. He knew.

"Yes. I understand. Not a word." 9 promised, walking away to his room for the night.


End file.
